Next Generation
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Chloe's a freshmen she is like all the rest of the girls or is she.she recives a gift that she cannot return Buffysmallvile crossover Chlarkage
1. into each generation

Many people know me as an ace reporter, snoopy or even rude, not Clark though. Clark can easily say how special I am he'll say "Chloe you're a good friend and your always helping this world and by doing that your helping me." I am not sure why he can see all that I mean I couldn't count how many times I looked in the mirror to see what my best friend sees but all that is there is that pimple popping it's way out of the surface. Jeeze I really need to cover that.

I could tell you how predictable life in smallville really is, but this small little town has more excitement and unpredictable things then most cities combined. We have or infamous meteor shower that actually is called Kryptonite, that brought my best friend Clark to this wonderful planet called earth. I know ironic. My best friend is an alien from another planet called krypton, I mean who would have thunk.

It wasn't until my freshmen year that me of all people found out that I was a meteor freak like half the population in smallville or so I thought it was from the rocks, but you'll see how it all ends up and what really happened to me…

3 months earlier…

Buffy sat in that big yellow bus thinking about the cutest boy in Sunnydale high, Angel Milton. She was mad though, Giles has asked her again to patrol the graveyard tonight. Most girls get to shop, go on dates, and hang with friends, but Buffy got to enjoy the ick factor of slaying vamps and not so attractive demons. 15 years old and haveingthe weight of saving the world on her shoulders.

She felt dizzy, she felt like she couldn't breath, she was turning cold and saw a vision of a blonde girl walking in a school called smallville high. Buffy looked at the bottle in her hand that was suppose to be sprite but instead was a vicious murderer that was now sliding it's way down Buffy's throat. She took one breath and her last words were "poison can kill slayers?

A mist of blue light was traveling in the skies of Kansas following a yellow bus down the road, inside was Chloe and her best friend Clark Kent. The kids got off the bus leaving Chloe and Clark last to board off that's when the blue light invaded Chloe's body making her feel better then she has ever been in her life. feeling like she could do anything ,the overwhelming feeling made her fall and Clark's arms suppressed the fall. She got out of Clark's arms turned to him with a huge smile and her long blonde hair flowing in the light wind. Clark looked at her, worried written across his face.

"Chlo, You okay." Her smile if possible grew wider and replied.

"Yea Clark, never been better."

"Into each generation there is a girl, she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness she is the slayer."


	2. Teacher's pet

"Oh my goodness stop the bus!" Xander and Willow yelled. their best friend was cold and was not responding she was stiff her eyes were wide open, but their was so proof that Buffy was alive. Their best friend was dead.

The funeral was depressing Giles had enough he left Buffy's tombstone that read

Buffy Anne Summers 

_Beloved daughter and Friend_

_She saved the world a lot._

_1986-2001_

"Rupert Giles?" a man from behind him asked.

"Yes." Said with slight confusion.

"I'm the head of the watchers council. I have new word that the slayer has been reborn in Kansas you must go and train her."

"Get someone else, I failed this one who says that I won't the next?"

"I'm bloody tired of this routine I can't do it again, I'm sorry." He said trying to walk away.

"How?" the man said

"How what?" Giles asked annoyed

"How did you fail her?" Giles gave him a 'Duh' expression.

"Well she's dea-" the man cut him off.

"She didn't die from anything but poison and you bloody well know that." That's all the man said leaving Giles watch the red head girl and the black hair boy holding each other with tears flooding both of their faces and the young man that Buffy was swooning after crying and tracing her name. Giles though for a moment, and left he had a plane to catch.

Meanwhile…

Gym day for Chloe and Clark they were learning self-defense, not like Clark needed it.

"Chloe Sullivan." Chloe followed her name the funny looking man who, was suppose to show self defense, looked like he himself would have taken this when he was a freshmen. He was doing some fancy style kick but Chloe felt very strange about it so she caught his foot. She dropped it and he went in for a punch but Chloe again blocked it effortlessly and did a left jab that made him fly across the gymnasium, which knocked him out. Everyone backed away from her including Pete and Lana her two other best friends, but Clark moved closer Chloe turned to him wide eyed.

"Chloe how-"

"I don't know Clark." Looking over at the self-defense teacher.

"Something is very strange here and I'm afraid that this time I'm the strange, Clark."

……

Giles drove past the corn fields while talking on his cell. He was going to be the librarian. once again, at Smallville High.


	3. I am a freak

"Rupert Giles!" he yelled at the sectary at the front desk of Smallville High.

"I'm the new librarian." The women fuddled through the papers while Giles grew more and more impatient by the second.

"Oh, Yes, here you are, Mr. Giles welcome, welcome." She said to what Giles thought as really giddy.

"Here we go again.' He said making his way to the library.

…….

Torch-

"Chloe, the wacko teacher is fine, just a mild concussion, but Chloe what I don't get is how you made him fly across the room like that." Clark asked while Chloe was sitting at her desk in deep thought.

"I don't know maybe I wanted to pull a Clark Kent, but really I just got this huge overwhelming feeling like the other day when I-" Clark cut her off

"Got off the bus and like fell."

"Exactly."

"Wow, Clark! Look how dark it is." Clark looked out the window and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should walk you home." She smiled he loved it when he was a gentleman so generous that is what made him so attractive.

"Thanks Clark." He smiled while she put on her long green sweater and pulling back her long blonde hair with the loose curls on the bottom. She was beautiful to him and he was not sure if she felt the same way.

He held out her arm and she without question took it they walked under the beautiful Kansas stars. All of the sudden Clark felt sick the kind of sick that meant Kryptonite was about. His stomach felt like it was being pulled in all directions and his knees gave out. Chloe searched franticly to see the responsible green demon that held Clark under it's spell that's Chloe notice this slut-o-freak walk out from behind the trees wearing kryptonite earrings when the woman came under the light Chloe say her messed up face her eyes widened but before she could act the women pranced on top of her. Chloe ripped her kryptonite earrings off wondering if that caused the girl to look like that, but no such luck the girl smiled. Clark was still weak and couldn't get up so she threw the earrings as far she could which ended up like 60 yards away.

"Chloe." He whispered

The girl went to attack Chloe again but Chloe flipped her to the ground the girl tried to trip her, but Chloe somehow gained really fast reflexes and jumped her leg like it was a jump-rope the girl quickly jumped up and try to punch her but Chloe blocked it and did a spin kick.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Chloe looked and answered

"I'm not exactly sure. Can you get back to me on that?" The girl ran off leaving a very confused Chloe and a very surprised Clark.

"Chloe?" Clark asked while getting up still in a very weak mode.

"Am I a meteor freak?" Clark took her hand and without a word they walked to the Kent's trying to solve the mystery that is now Chloe Sullivan.

……..

Giles was now in the small little inn. He took his long black coat off with a moan. He has spent half the day talking to the council on the phone he still had no idea of whom the new slayer was he just knew she was another 15 year old girl that would have to change her life drastically and stand alone to everything the world gives her. Suddenly his cell rang.

"Hello?" Giles asked just above a whisper.

"Do you have your fax hooked up?" the head councilman said.

"Yes." The sound of printing and beeping was filling the small room and out came a picture of a beautiful blonde girl.

"She's the Chosen one, Rupert." Giles just stared at his new slayer and he promised himself that this time he would not fail her like he did Buffy this time would be different. This one is for Buffy.

"What's her name?" Giles whispered into the receiver.

"Chloe Sullivan, Good luck Giles." Click was all Giles herd next. He placed the phone down folded the picture and stuffed it in his coat.

……

"Mom! Dad!" Clark yelled as he walked in the front door with Chloe's hand still in his.

"Clark? Chloe? What is it?" Martha said while Jonathan followed her in the living room.

"Mom Chloe might have been affected with Kryptonite." They looked at her for a moment then came the questions.

"Chloe what happen?" Chloe looked down for a second and then back up.

"Well suddenly I can fight and I don't mean pulling hair and hitting people with chairs fighting I'm talking kung-fu Chloe. Jonathan was still confused.

"Is that it?"

"Well I some how have quick reflexes like a cat and today I punched my self-defense teacher and he flew across the room." Clark's brain was spinning they wanted more proof then what she was giving her so he decided to give a display so he picked up a 20lb weight and threw it at Chloe with as much force as he possibly could the weight flew like a bullet and Chloe snatched it without even realizing it.

"Well, I guess that coves the reflexes, huh." Clark chuckled.

"Clark Kent you could of killed me what were you-"

"Chloe you caught it and your hand is not even red!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Chloe looked at the weight and her hand. She just stared waiting for a bruise or even a bone peaking through the skin, but there was nothing it was a perfectly ordinary hand.

"Holy crap, I am a Meteor freak!


	4. im a freakin Slayer!

Next morning:

Chloe was going through the bus numbers of Smallville high, but when she clicked search she found a newspaper clipping about a death on a bus…

Sunnydale high loses a wonderful girl. She died Monday October 14, 2001 on her own school bus. They determined this as either suicide or homicide. The mortician found poison in her blood stream known as Cl4, which could point to anything. Classmate Wilbert Donning said "she was a special girl she always seemed to stop bad things from happening" he also sat near her on the bus and said that her lasts words were "Poison can kill slayers?"

"Weird." Chloe stated.

"What's weird?" Lana said entering the torch.

"Um, Nothing." Lana looked at her like she was not buying it.

"Well I have to go find Clark? Do you know where he is?" Lana nodded.

"He is in the library." Chloe hit print and logged of the computer ran to the printer and headed to the library.

……..

Clark sat there reading his book and notice the new librarian. He was British he guessed by the way he kept yelling Bloody' Ell or Bollocks. Chloe ran in and plopped down.

"Clark look." Clark did as she commanded and read the clipping 'Slayer?' he thought he looked up and the new librarian was hovering over Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Yea how do you know my name?" he smiled.

"Do you think you could spare a word or two?" she looked at him and then got up.

"Sure." He walked up the stairs where the other books lived and Chloe followed suit he handed her a book a very large one at that she looked at the cover that read "Vampry".

"What are you some kind of freak?" he shook his head no.

"Chloe you are the chosen one." He said in a serious tone.

"Chosen for what?" she asked with her eyebrows lowered.

"To fight the Vampires it's your destiny."

"Vampires? Okay first of all I don't have a destiny I'm destiny free really." He set the book down in stood in front of her at the moment Clark snuck up and used his super hearing to figure out what was going on.

"You are the slayer." Clark's mind went back to the newspaper clipping about Buffy and the last words she was heard last to say.

"What?" she said in disbelief. Giles felt like it was going to take a while.

"Into each generation there is a girl, she will stand alone against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness she is the slayer and the slayer is you." She looked shocked and Clark was lost for words he was an alien and his best friend was a vampire slayer or this all could be some king of sick joke.

"So your saying my destiny is to fight demons?" She asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, your are as strong as 50 men and your extremely quick." She nodded

"That explains kung-fu Chloe." She said softly.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you have any other proof?" Clark said coming out from the shadows

"Excuse me, this is a-."

"Cool it fish and chips!" she snapped.

"He's right what other proof is there?" he grunted and sighed.

"You want proof, meet me at the graveyard at sun down then you'll see." He walked back down the stairs leaving Chloe and Clark wondering.

…….

Chloe and Clark walked to the one of the many cemeteries' and found the librarian at a fresh grave sitting next to a black leather bag.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Clark.

"I came because I don't want Chloe to get hurt." Giles studied him this young man was in love with the slayer.

"Hey Mr. Bloom and gloom what's your name?" He sighed she reminded him so much of Buffy the wit, the confidence, the smile.

"My name is Rupert Giles." She laughed.

"Rupert! Oh no wonder your depressed, poor Ruppy." He gagged at the new nickname.

"You can call me Giles." She smiled and nodded then said.

"You can call me Al." he grinned, that's the first time he has grinned since Buffy died.

"So Giles, what are we doing here?" Clark asked

Just then the dirt on the fresh grave started to move then a gross looking hand appeared. Both Clark and Chloe's eyes widened then out popped a gut like as if he was a daisy he looked like the slut-o-freak from the night before.

"Clark leave Chloe, do not interfere." Giles warned him

"Chloe use this!" Giles yelled and threw her a stake she caught it quick and ran to the vampire. The stupid vamp knocked her down, but Chloe used her hands to push her self back up and blocked his left hook she jumped almost flew up on the vamp's shoulders she landed on top of him. The vamp tried to bite her but she jumped up. He then used his hands to jump up and kicked her, which made her hit another gravestone. She jumped back up.

"Okay, time for kung-fu Chloe!" she jumped up in the air and did a fast spin kick then she did a right jab. He fell to the ground and she staked the vamp in the heart he crumbled to dust and she jumped up in shock.

"Okay Chloe, great job!" Giles applauded.

"Great job! What the Heck did I just do?" She yelled pointing to the dust on the ground.

"Your job." She looked at the ground and grinned.

"Wow, My best friend is an alien and I'm a slayer." Giles looked at Clark

"Oh dear lord." Giles remarked. Clark gave Chloe an 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"What I'm a Freakin slayer!"


	5. Ice!

Clark and Chloe came back from the graveyard the events were still rattling their brains. Clark sighed in stress; they just spent the last five hours talking and explaining things to one another. Clark was not worried about Mr. Spot of tea knowing who he was I mean the man trains vampire slayers.

"I'm still waiting for the sound of an alarm Cock to go off." Chloe said scratching her head and yawned. it was four in the morning.

"Yea I know I guess we have something in common. Hey, Chloe, why don't you just crash here?" Clark said groggily

"Yea sure." She said while passing out in Clark's chest. Clark took in her scent, so crazy, sweet and relaxing everything that described her was stuffed in a perfume bottle. Clark picked up Chloe and brought her up to the guest room so that she would be destined for a peaceful two hour sleep.

…

"Why exactly are we in the upstairs room of the talon?" Chloe said looking around in the dusty space.

"Well I talked to your friends Lana and Lex and I bargained this space so I could live in it and we have a training space." He said matter-of-factly

"Wait, Training?" she asked with quirked eye brows.

"Yes Chloe, I mean you are strong and what not but you do need to train get use to your skills." He explained

"So what do you do watch?" he shooked his head.

"No watchers train the Slayers get them ready for what bloody evil is out and about." She bit her bottom lip and simply asked.

"So why aren't you Trainer?" he grunted and threw a blade at her with all his might she caught it like she was trying to kill a fly before it bit her nose.

"Holy crap! Note to self do not irritate man with pointy knives." She said

"Watchers give pointers they observe the slayers movements add in their two sence and what not." He explained.

"Alright Mr. grumpy gills what do we do now then?" he took out a long black scarf and tied it around her head then gave her a heavy object that could have been a medicine ball.

"Alright I want you to try to hit me by just using your ears and instincts."

"Already." He backed away and moved around a bit. Chloe listened and relaxed she tried to rely fully on her ears once she felt confidant she chucked the ball and it knocked the brooding british man out, she quickly removed the scarf.

"Giles!" she ran over to him and he started to open his eyes.

"Oh dear lord where on God's green earth did you get so bloody accurate." He muttered

"Hold on I'll get you ice!" she said running out of the room leaving Giles wondering why he had to pick that ball "bloody briliant'

Thank you for all these great reviews i'm sorry this had to be so short and all of the spelling errors my keyboard is screwed up. i'm also glade you all think it's fun to read it's also fun to write take care and god bless.

Grace


	6. Translation

Month later…

Another night on the job Chloe patrolling for what ever evil there was. She and Clark decided that Chloe would take care of the vampires and demons and Clark would take care of the krpto freaks and only interfere if needed.

Chloe whistled green acres while walking around the old crypts then she herd a scream near by. Chloe ran as fast as she could ….

…..

Lana was in the graveyard visiting her parents' grave a tear gently slid down her cheek.

"Visiting the dearly departed?" a man said she turned around and there stood a man with bright blond hair and a long leather jacket. Of course Lana's trusting nature she smiled and began to talk.

"My parents died in the meteor shower when I was four. I come once a month to talk to then and feel their presence. What about you what are you doing in the graveyard at this hour?" he did an evil grin.

"Talking to a Beautiful girl and maybe later we could shag." Lana's face went blank.

"Who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be." His face changed to a wrinkly forehead and yellow eyes. Lana screamed and ran till no tomorrow, but this thing was faster. She tripped over a rock and sprained her ankle. She was breathing heavy and tears started to take over her eyes then she saw Chloe.

"Hey Mr. Peroxide." The vamp turned to see a beautiful blonde girl he has heard of her the slayer he could smell it he killed two in his past ,but this one was different she was over taken with spunk and confidence.

"Slayer." He accused like it was poison on his tong.

"Slayee." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well aren't we touchy." He said walking towards her she stood there with a smile.

"Well aren't we chatty." He smirked. Lana was still on the ground.

"So does the infamous vampire slayer have a name?"

"I'm sorry I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers." Lana was so lost I mean why is he calling Chloe a vampire slayer?

"Oh come on I won't bite." She snickered.

"Liar, now are we gonna fight or are you gonna start asking how's the weather because frankly, I want to hurry home. I do have homework and man do I need to fix up my nails." She said sarcastically.

"Well if you insist." He kicked her and Chloe caught his leg and karate chopped his knee like wood.

"Ahhhh! Bloody' ell!" he was now on the ground, but tried to get up as fast as possible.

He came sprinting towards her and she jumped in the air and grabbed a hold of the tree trunk she swung and kicked him.

"Up, up and away!" she yelled as the blond british vamp flew through the sky and landed on a tombstone.

"Chloe!" Lana was wondering what was going on.

"Don't move." She commanded. Chloe ran over to the vamp, but as she got the stake he kicked it out of her hand.

"Alright slayer now your in for it." He said huffing and puffing.

"Ooh big talk is this part where I scream or the part where you go poof?" she grabbed her stake, turning quickly, and tried to aim for his heart. He caught her fist and turned it like a door-knob.

"The part where you scream." He said. So she did what he asked and screamed really loud in his ear he backed away and she flipped to the ground to grab the stake and threw it, but he dodged it and ran off.

Lana looked at Chloe while she tried to help Lana to her feet.

"Chloe, what's going on? She finally asked.

"I'll explain later ,but we need to wrap your ankle.'

…..

Clark walked through the talon doors to go see if Chloe was with Giles and saw Chloe, Lana, and Giles on the couch.

"What's going on?" Clark asked waiting for an answer.

"Lana was attacked by a Vampire tonight." Chloe said while her nose was stll attached to an old book.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yea Clark she knows about me now she kind of saw me so I had to tell her." Chloe said finally looking out from her book.

"Chloe and Mr. Giles here explained everything to me and I think it kind of cool." She bit her lip while she thought for a moment.

"Well except for the whole blood sucking fends I could do without that." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, dear lord." Giles muttered.

"Giles did you get our creature feature?

"Yes. Chloe his name is Spike. "

"So that means?"


	7. Evryone has a hero,Even slayers

"William the bloody was his original nickname, but as he turned to a vampire they changed it to spike because he used rail road spikes to torture his prey." Giles looked and saw Lana's eyes bug out then continued.

"Chloe, He killed two slayers in the past." Clack began to worry.

"Maybe I should start patrolling with you." Clark suggested Chloe looked at him.

"No Clark, I'm a big girl I can handle it I almost bagged him tonight ,but he ran away."

"She's right Clark, it's her destiny." Giles said.

"To die!" he yelled only out of concerned.

"Sometimes life is just not all dandy daisies as we all like to think, people die even Chloe and we can't do anything, it hurts, but we have to move on because if we don't then it will just make us weak! Giles yelled Clark has defiantly struck a nerve

"You mean like Buffy? Giles you were her watcher weren't you?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe maybe I should go, Clark do you mind bringing me home?" Lana asked.

"Chlo-"Chloe cut him off.

"Go Clark." He nodded and patted her shoulder and him and Lana left.

"Buffy Summers was in fact my Slayer. I loved her like a daughter, she was so carefree, funny, and so good with her skills. The day she died we fought about how I gave her too many responsibilities." He stopped for a moment then continued.

"She told me that it wasn't fair that she hated having this weight on her shoulders. I told her that it was a gift and she snapped back saying it was a curse. She ran out and that was the last I saw her." Chloe had sympathy for the poor Watcher he lost the only friend he had.

"Giles I am so sorry." She said laying a hand on his arm.

"You remind me of her a lot, actually, confidant, witty, whinny. He stated. Chloe grinned

"I always felt like she blamed me." He blurted.

"Don't ever think that Giles she loved you like you loved her. She was mad, but not at you her life ,what she was, what she had to be, I know she doesn't blame you." Chloe wowed herself of the wisdom she just bestowed upon him. Giles hugged her but pulled away he didn't want to get attached and lose another one he couldn't go through that again.

"You better get going, be careful." She nodded and left.

"Thank you." He whispered.

………

Chloe walked home but was suddenly attacked by some biker vamp. He grabbed her by the neck but Chloe kicked him where it counted and he backed away, he recovered quickly and punched her so hard she fell to the ground he bent over her but when she pushed herself up she kicked his jaw and heard the snap.

"  
Jeeze did you smell this bad when you were alive or is it some vampire thing, I mean if you were some kind of hippy that didn't believe in bathing then boy are my cheeks red but haven't you heard of soap?"

he ran after her she tried to plunge the stake in his heart but he took her arm and made her stab herself in the Gut. She fell to the ground. The vampire was about to bite her but the last thing Chloe saw was the vamp being tossed in the air she let herself be consumed by the darkness because she knew Clark was with her she knew Clark was the hero, he always was.


	8. dear lord situation

Spike was lying on the floor in his Crypt he was sore, the new slayer was stronger than any he has met. There was something about her. The way she stood and held herself she fought confidently and she dressed like she was trying to lure the evil to her she was hunting for the kill. She will be a nightmare to all vamps, Demons, and all forces of darkness. Spike couldn't believe it, but he was actually afraid of the slayer, this one anyways.

…….

Clark was wrapping Chloe's stomach at the talon. Giles was pacing back and forth.

"You have to stop thinking your invincible Chloe, because your Not!" Chloe rolled her

Eyes.

"Giles why are you yelling?" he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why? You don't know why? Chloe you have to stop with the Bloody back talk, just fight, stab, and dust you don't make nice with the vampires." She got up.

"Hey don't you dare blame what happened to me on my slaying! It's not my fault sir stinks a lot stabbed me. Giles it was just a mess up it can happen anytime, but you know what I have that the others didn't?" He looked up waiting for her to answer her own question.

"Clark, him and my keen fashion sense." Giles shook his head.

"Oh, good your joking this must be a good time for jokes. If you don't take this job-"

"Job? Giles I thought it was my destiny?" he looked at the blonde slayer in front of him and notice that she was way wiser beyond her years. All this time he was thinking that he was teaching her but all along she was teaching him.

"You're right Chloe, Maybe we should train you harder." Clark got an idea.

"Hey Giles, Why don't we look back on all the other slayers we could figure out how they died and what they did wrong?" Chloe smiled

"You know Clark I think that's a great idea." Giles said to Clark.

…

Lana was looking through the Smallville library and she stumbled upon a book of witchcraft. She opened the book and a gust of wind consumed her. The air around her turned to gold and she felt powerful she closed her eyes for what seemed a second but when she opened them back up it was Dark she looked at the clock it was midnight and she came here at none. She took the book with her and ran home.

Lana was now up in her room, sat on her bed she wanted to know what had happened to her.

"Chloe." She stated she was looking for her phone but couldn't find it.

"I need my phone." She said frustrated then the phone shimmered in her hand and Lana's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she stared at her phone that now is in her hand. She quickly opened the phone and called Chloe.

………

Chloe was brushing out her long blonde hair she wondered if she should cut it just below her collarbone. Her hair was all the way down her mid back so it was hard to handle at times. She bit her lip while playing with the tips of her hair.

The phone rang

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Oh hi Lana. Wait, what? Her eyes grew wide.

"Meet me at the talon we have to talk to Giles. I know calm down I'll see you in a…Hello? Lana?" Lana stopped talking.

"Chloe!" Chloe turned around and Lana was standing in front of her.

"What is going on?" Lana said

"Okay and I thought my situation was strange."

……

Spike was outside the slayers house watching her brush her beautiful blond hair and play with it. He watched as he got up and picked up the phone as her eyes grew wide and suddenly another girl appeared from nowhere and the slayer covered her mouth in shock

"Oh bollocks she has a friend who's a bloody witch."

…….

Giles opened the door to see Chloe and Lana's confused faces.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked groggily.

"Lana's a freak." Chloe stated

"Why is she a freak you know about this kind of stuff, please help!" Chloe said pacing.

"Alright calm down what's wrong?"

"Lana show him." Chloe commanded. Lana nodded and looked at the closed door in a second it busted open then she closed her eyes and she disappeared then reappeared behind him.

"Oh dear lord!" he exclaimed.

"Lana you're a witch."

"Get out." Chloe said in disbelief.

"Aliens, vampires, demons, witches, and slayers? Please somebody pinch me I know this is all some wacky dream." She said with her arms waving about.

"I'm afraid not Chloe." Giles said taking off his glasses and wiping them excessively.

"Oh dear lord." They all said in unison


	9. New Revalations

It's been two months since Chloe's been slayer and she's already been a fear in the demon world but one little vamp had no idea who she was. This vampire was chasing one of Chloe's closest friends Pete…

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pete ran for his life he has never been this scared before. This thing looked human with a screwed up face and it was chasing him. Pete came to a halt he was in a closed alley the only thing that was ahead of him was the dumpster..

"Emm I can smell your fear and it smells so good." The vampire was getting closer as Pete tried to walk back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pete heard a women and she sounded very familure."

"Who are you?" the vampsaid to the shadow in the darkness."

"I am what darkness fears." She whispered.

"And what does the darkness fear." He said totally clueless.

"Oh wow you have never heard of me, huh." She said walking into the light. Pete finally saw her, his best friend, Chloe.

"Chloe get out of here call the police." She ignored him.

"Yes please an all you can eat buffet delivered right to me."

"Have you ever heard of biting off more than you can chew?" the vamp shook his head

"Never heard of that one?" He started to walk closer to Pete again.

"Get away you INSANE PHYSCO FREAK!" Pete exclaimed.

"Have you ever heard of the expression vampire slayer?" she asked trying to lure the dumb vamp's attention to her.

"No." he said clueless yet again.

"Hmm, never heard of that one either? Well how about 'Oh my god my leg my leg." She said while kicking in his knee.

"OH MY GOD MY LEG MY LEG!" Exclaimed the vamp

"Good we're getting somewhere." He tried to kick her but she ducked and came in with a full force punch. She did a back flip and kicked him in the face before she landed. Pete was freaked out apparently his best friend is a slayer, whatever that is.

The vamp picked her up and threw her against the wall. Chloe took a wood crate and threw it hard over his head that it shuttered to pieces. Chloe caught one of the pieces and staked him.

"You alright?" Pete was still a little wigged out he couldn't believe what Chloe did.

"Who are you!" he asked like he didn't even know her.

"Pete you know who I am." She said gently.

"No! You cant be Chloe Sullivan, she never fought like that or call herself a- "

"Pete, that's who I am who I was born as it's my destiny." She started to walk towards him.

"Don't come near me." He commanded.

"I need time to think." He ran off Pete couldn't believe what he saw that night a vampire and a vampire slayer.

…………

Spike was walking in the cemetery when suddenly he was tazered

"Project 17 down." Said a commando guy.

"Good work Riley." Said a woman over the walkie talkie.

Spike was being drugged of to where he would never be the same again.

…….

Pete was walking home and noticed a young boy alone he walked up to him and the kid bit him hard that it drew blood. Then the kid ran away. Pete felt weird he looked up at the full moon and started to scream.


	10. wish i could stay

Chloe went in the familure loft with tears in her eyes Clark looked at her.

"Chloe what's wrong?" he said stroking the tears off her cheek.

"Pete was attacked and I saved him now he's scared of me and told me not to go near him." She started to sob and Clark enveloped her in his arms rubbing her back and whispered soft gentle things in her ears.

"Clark do you think you could take me somewhere?" she asked

"Yea wherever you want." He replied.

"Sunnydale." She stated. He nodded and gently picked her up in his arms and zipped off to Sunnydale.

……….

Giles told Chloe he went to a retreat but he really came to the small little town called Sunnydale.

"Buffy I hope your at peace we have another girl who's the slayer now she reminds me of you." He looked down trying not to cry.

"I wrote a song for you." He took guitar out and tuned it.

"It was when you were alive when I wrote it so hear it goes." Chloe and Clark were near by and listened.

your not ready for the world outside  
you keep pretending, but you just can't hide  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
but I...

your path's unbeatten and it's all up hill  
and you can meet it, but you never will  
and I'm the reason that you're standing still  
but I...

I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land  
wish I could play the father and take you by the hand  
wish I could stay here, but now I understand  
I am standing in the way

Chloe finally realized why Giles blamed himself he was going to quit for some reason and because she died he didn't.

the cries around you, you don't hear at all  
cuz you know I'm here to take that call  
so you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
but I...

I wish I could lay your arms down and let you rest at last  
wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed  
wish I could stay here, your stalwart standing fast  
but I am standing in the way  
I'm just standing in the way

That's when he started to cry and Chloe went up and hugged him he relized where they were.

"Chloe how did you get here?" she smiled.

"My best friends an alien remember." He grinned and Chloe hugged him again and cried with him.

"Help!" Cried a teenage girl, with long red hair, holding flowers." Chloe ran to help her

"Hey I thought what we had was special now your chasing someone else." She said. Chloe punched him and jumped up in the air and kicked him in the gut he fell backwards and she staked him.

"Love hurts." She stated to the pile of dust on the ground.

"Giles!" the girl exclaimed.

"Are you back for good." He shook his head no.

"And you are?" Chloe asked with confusion.

"Willow this is Chloe the new slayer." Willow looked at her and stuck her hand out.

"Hi." She greeted. Chloe took her hand and replied

"UM.. Hi." Chloe looked at Clark.

"We better get going leave you two to talk." Clark grabbed her hand and they left.

…………

Spike woke up in a cell it was white and very bright his stomach was growling he needed a good size man to hold him over. He walked up to the door and watched a bunch of busy Commando guys.

"Bloody' ell where am I?" he stated


	11. origins

Lana was with Giles practicing her powers. She could teleport, move things, will things and, purple light comes from her fingers allowing her to change anything she wants. But Lana still had no idea how she came to posses these powers.

"Lana the spell book you gave me I studied it and it belonged to a witch named Isabelle Thoreaux, she had the same powers you have. The night before she died she wrote a spell to preserve her powers in the book and only a true Thoreaux could receive her powers."

"What are you saying Giles?" Lana asked

"I'm saying like Chloe you have a destiny." Her jaw dropped.

"But wait there's more he picked the book up and inside was a sketch of Isabelle, she looked exactly like Lana.

"Oh my God." Lana fainted and Giles caught her.

…………..

Pete woke up by the sun he was in an old field naked. he tried to think of how he got there. He remembered the vampire and Chloe the vampire slayer and the last thing in his mind was the little kid who bit his arm. he looked at his hand and there was a star on his palm.

………

Spike looked week and tired a bag of blood fell from the ceiling he quickly grabbed it but a voice came from the comer.

"It's drugged." The other vamp warned.

"Bloody brilliant." Spike said throwing it to the floor that's when spike got an idea.

"Hey! Hey ther….plea….ahhh!" spike fainted he hoped the show would work. The commando guys came in, spike opened his eyes and ran out before they could act

"Hey what about me?" the other vamp exclaimed.

"I've got to go see a girl." Shouted spike.

…………….

Clark and Chloe were talking in the loft Chloe loved to listen to Clark, his soothing voice always gave her chills.

"Chloe, could I ask you something?" he said shyly.

"Yea Clark shoot." He looked down.

"Are you going to the spring fling?" Chloe smiled.

"Only if the right person asks me." she said hinting.

"Would you want to go with me?" she broke out her 1000 Chloe smile.

"yes." He grinned and grabbed her hand. Chloe hugged him and when they broke from each others embrace Clark slowly leaned in. Chloe's breath was getting shallower by the second and finally their lips met. Clark slowly and gently moved his lips but each moment their lips started to move faster and faster. Chloe licked the bottom on his lip and Clark opened his mouth allowing her entrance their tongs were doing the tango for about 20 long minutes until they had to break apart for air.

"Wow." Is all they said? Chloe's Phone rang.

"Hello?" she nodded.

"Okay we'll be there." she closed her cell.

"Looks like another creature feature." Clark picked up Chloe and zoomed off to the talon.


	12. Not until i'm fat

Chloe and Clark entered the doors to find a very stressed Giles.

"Giles what's going on." Asked Chloe. Giles sighed in his hands then answered.

"It's the end of the world." He said while wiping off his glasses.

"What! No! I mean I-" Before she could get around the sentence she was trying hard to say the earth shook. Clark's arms flung around Chloe's waist and they both landed on the floor a light fell on Clark but shattered. A few seconds later it was over and they all looked up.

"Another sign." Giles pointed out.

"What? You mean omen signs?" Clark said in a panic.

"I'm afraid so." He went over to the now broken table and picked up papers that were on the floor.

"Last night a cat had a litter of 7 snakes. This morning a baby boy was born with it's eyes inside out and last but not least." He walked over to the sink and turned it on the water was now blood.

"What are we suppose to do? The world can't end, I mean I still need to grow old, get fat, and have babies. I was suppose to be a kick-ass reporter in the day, and a Vampire slayer at night. Giles those things can't happen if there's no world! She babbled. Clark just looked at Chloe he couldn't lose her already when they just finally grew more then friends.

"Chloe you and you alone can stop this. The earth rests in your hands." He explained.

"Giles I can't do this alone." Giles went up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Now listen to me Chloe. It's time to get serious, you cannot get distracted now I'm explaining why you can stop this okay." She nodded.

"A demon from a long time ago tried to release all hell on the earth, but before he could finish the ritual the church he was in went underground now this is where Lana is connected." Clark wanted to know why.

"Lana? How is sh…

"I'm a witch." Lana answered appearing in front of him.

"Holy moley!" He exclaimed jumping back.

"Isabelle Thoreaux cast a spell on him that sealed him in the church forever. Until now." Chloe then began to ask questions.

"How come he can escape now?"

"Blood, He is the master of all vampires. The anointed one will go above the church on the eve of his death and drink the blood of innocents." Chloe made a face.

"Jeeze! Raise your hand if eww!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe your job is to kill the anointed one, but if you fail and the anointed one succeeds Lana is the secret weapon."

"What? How? Why?" Lana asked quickly.

"You are a true Thoreaux you are the only one that can seal him back into his…" Chloe interrupted his plan.

"No!" Chloe shouted.

"Chlo.." Giles started.

"Lana just started growing in her destiny Giles. She doesn't know her skill like I know mine. You said he was the master of all the fang gang?" Giles nodded

"But.."

"When is the eve Giles?" she said sternly.

"Tomorrow night, midnight." He answered.

"Where's the church under?" she asked

"The school gym." He replied

"Can the master be killed like a vampire?" she asked while forming a plan.

"Yes." He answered.

"the seal is going to fade but that doesn't mean he won't leave." She explained to Giles.

"What are you thinking Chloe?" Lana asked.

"Tomorrow night is the dance and I attend on going with my dress I picked out." She assured.

"But Chloe it's the…" Clark started.

"Not with me as the slayer it won't. Like I said I need to grow old and get fat before the end of the world and that is going to happen." She said positively.

"But.." Lana started.

"Not until I get fat!" Chloe snapped.


	13. Up for grabs

I'm sorry for the delay but i will not continue because i can't see to figure out to end it but if someone would like to finish or take the story line feel free to ask...Thanks...Grace


End file.
